


Day 04: Candle

by RyuuShinobi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuShinobi/pseuds/RyuuShinobi
Summary: Prompt: Candle. Scout sneaks out every night, but where is he going?





	Day 04: Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr back in 2016. Did some minor edits to post it here. Thanks for reading, & I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Reuploading this because I'm always an idiot the first time around.

Everyone knew that Scout went on daily evening jogs. That was part of his persona, he had to stay in shape. Jog at least once a day. And if you asked him at the start of his mercenary contract, that would be true. Nowadays, he had a different reason for jogging this late.

Sometimes he left after dinner. Other times he waited for most of his team to retire to their rooms for the night, so that his own sneaking out, even if he didn’t need the excuse, went unnoticed if he could help it. He tried to be back within a reasonable amount of time, too, but as the days went on, he would stay out longer and longer. Sometimes never returning until late next morning.

Sniper noticed, of course, being in his camper majority of the time, and Spy, as was his job, quickly picked up on it too.

“ _Mon ami_ ,” Spy said, his voice smooth and cool as he stepped out of the shadows and let his cloak fall like a shimmering blue blanket that was once wrapped around his shoulders. He blocked the doorway of Scout’s room by leaning on the frame. “Where are you going tonight? Perhaps you’d like to spend some time with your teammates? Soldier’s about to get a rousing game of charades going. An inordinate amount of fun will be had, I assure you.”

Scout stumbled, dropping the candles he had gathered in his arms. “Spy! Nah man, it’s okay, I gotta go jogging, ya’know. Keep myself in shape, keep these legs runnin’ as fast as possible!”

“With candles?”

“I’m-I’m cleanin’ up before I go! Jeez, Spy, can’t a guy catch a break? Lemme clean in peace, will ya?” Scout tossed the candles in question onto his bed, whipping around to glare at Spy. “C’mon Spy! Don’t you have someone else to bother? The doc maybe? I’m sure you could get some juicy information on whatever crazy surgery he’s planning next!”

Spy suppressed the urge to laugh. He already knew that, of course, but Scout’s attempt to divert his attention, well, it was cute, to say the least. Naïve, even.

“I suppose you’re right. I have more important people to spy on, after all.” Spy’s knowing smirk was the last thing Scout saw as the cloak had Spy vanishing into thin air.

Scout had to bite back his retort. He stood still for a moment, straining his ears for the sound of Spy’s muffled footsteps, but heard nothing. To be on the safe side, he pretended to tidy his room, shifting magazines around, rearranging trophies, and making sure his baseball cards were safe before he deemed it long enough for Spy to have gotten bored. He grabbed his backpack and tossed the candles in, then zipped it shut. As quickly as he could, he shoved his arms through the straps and was jogging out of the base.

He did a double take as he left the building behind, making sure he wasn’t followed. He never saw anyone or anything. No shimmer of cloak or secondary footsteps. At least, he hoped that was the case.

In the desert, the night was cold. Cool, dry air nipped at his skin, causing Scout to shiver, but he pressed on until he saw his location up ahead: a small, soon-to-be-cozy shack nestled against the side of a run-down building on the outskirts of the battlefield.

“Psst… It’s me,” Scout whispered as he slowly pushed the door open.

At once, thick, black, rubber gloves grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace, snuggled up against the bulky red fire-proof suit donned by a certain mumbling member of the opposing team.

“Heh! Stop it, man, let me get inside. I’ve got something for you.”

Scout beamed as Pyro pulled him along, and once seated comfortably on old, worn pillows, Scout retrieved the items from his backpack. He set up the larger candles, the ones that came with bases to stand on, and lit each one in turn with the lighter he snuck with him.

Pyro lit up with glee, similar to the way each candle’s flame jumped to life as it lapped at the oxygen in the air. They clapped their hands together, and motioned to grab one of the candles.

Lifting a candle, Scout obliged the pyromaniac. “Knew you would like ‘em,” he laughed as he grabbed his ankles and rocked in place, giddy with excitement. “Now we can have some safer light beyond you setting fire to random bits of wood.”

“Mmmph!” Pyro agreed, scooting their pillow over towards Scout to pull his slender frame into their embrace once more.


End file.
